tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
The Curse of Savanti Romero
Zurück zur Episodenliste The Curse of Savanti Romero ("Savanti Romeros Fluch") ist die 118. Folge der 2012 Animationsserie und die 14. Folge der fünften Staffel. Handlung thumb|left|240px|Überfall der HorrormonsterEs ist Halloween, und die Straßen wimmeln von verkleideten, süßigkeit-suchenden Kindern. Auch April und Casey wandeln verkleidet durch die Stadt, um sich mit den Turtles zu treffen und mit ihnen gemeinsam den Abend zu verbringen. Doch auf einmal tauchen große, aggressive Wölfe in den Straßen auf und machen Jagd auf die Leute; und dann begegnen die beiden einem Mann, dem die Eckzähne unnatürlich spitz gewachsen sind. Und ehe sie ihre Überraschung überwinden können, fällt plötzlich ein kleines Mädchen über Casey her und versenkt seine Zähne in seinen Hals! thumb|240px|Zur rechten Zeit - RenetDie Turtles bereiten sich währenddessen in ihrem Heim auf ihre Halloween-Exkursion vor, als sie ein dringlicher Notruf von April erreicht, die ihnen gehetzt davon berichtet, dass Casey zu einem Vampir geworden und nun hinter ihrem Blut her ist. Sie können April zu Hilfe kommen, bevor Casey sie erwischen kann, und ihren zum Monster gewordenen Freund mittels eines Stücks Knoblauchpizza in Gewahrsam nehmen; doch noch während April ihnen schildert, dass die Stadt gerade von Horrormonstern überrannt wird, taucht ein weiterer Vampir auf und beißt sie in den Hals. Umringt von einer Horde von Blutsaugern und Wölfen, zusätzlich gefolgt von niemand anderem als Frankensteins Monster höchstpersönlich, treten die Turtles den sofortigen Rückzug an, doch allzu rasch fällt April ebenfalls dem Fluch des Vampirismus in ihren Adern zum Opfer und wendet sich gegen die Turtles. Aber gerade als alles verloren scheint, öffnet sich plötzlich ein leuchtendes Portal in der Luft, und hindurch tritt ihre extradimensionale Freundin Renet. Als sie die Gefahr erkennt, levitiert sie die Turtles außer Reichweite der Monsterhorde und setzt sie und sich auf einem nahen Dach ab. thumb|left|240px|Die Geschichte von Savantis FluchtMit dieser knapp gewonnenen Atempause kommt Renet endlich zu einigen wichtigen Erklärungen. Hinter dieser plötzlichen Monsterplage steckt niemand anderes als ihr gemeinsamer alter Feind Savanti Romero; er hatte es geschafft, Renet zu überraschen, als diese im Auftrag von Lord Simultaneous in der Kreidezeit, in die er nach seiner letzten Niederlage verbannt wurde, nach ihm sehen sollte, und ihr ein Not-Zeitreisegerät abzunehmen, mit dem er in die Zukunft zurückkehren konnte. Unterwegs hatte er noch zusätzlich irgendwie eine Reihe von Monstern aufgesucht und für seinen Rachefeldzug rekrutiert, um mit ihrer Hilfe die Erde zu erobern; um diese Untat umzukehren, hat Renet den Plan gefasst, in die Vergangenheit zurückzureisen und Savantis Zusammentreffen mit den Monstern zu verhindern. Gerade in diesem Moment jedoch trifft Savanti persönlich vor Ort ein und geht zum Angriff auf die Turtles über. Mit knapper Not kann Renet ein Zeitportal öffnen und sich und die Turtles durch den Strom der Zeit vor Savanti in Sicherheit bringen. thumb|240px|Mummy dearest!Am Ende ihres Sturzes findet sich das Quintett im alten Ägypten wieder, an der Stelle in Raum und Zeit, wo Savanti den ersten seiner monströsen Verbündeten angeheuert hat: Die Mumie eines vergangenen Pharaos. Sie betreten das Grab des Herrschers und finden sich in einer Vorkammer wieder, die mit dem Text eines alten Fluchs beschrieben ist, der die Erweckung der Toten des Grabes prophezeit, sollten Räuber die Ruhe des Grabes stören. Als die Freunde tiefer in die Gewölbe eindringen, müssen sie sich mit einer Reihe von Hindernissen auseinandersetzen, in Form von tödlichen Fallen und den mumifizierten Mitbegrabenen, die allesamt zum untoten Leben erwachen und sie ums Leben bringen wollen. thumb|left|240px|Die Rückkehr des toten PharaosDie Freunde entkommen mit Mühe den Todesfallen und den untoten Wächtern und gelangen so in die Hauptgrabkammer, der Ruhestätte des Pharaos. Dort allerdings stellen sie fest, dass sie mit dem Betreten des Grabes genau das ausgelöst haben, was sie eigentlich verhindern wollten: Der Pharao erwacht ebenfalls als Untoter zum Leben, und dann taucht auch noch Savanti Romero auf und kann die Mumie davon überzeugen, sich mit ihm zu verbünden und so Rache an seinen Ruhestörern zu nehmen. Die Turtles versuchen sich zu wehren, doch die Magie des Pharaos und seine untod-bedingte Widerstandsfähigkeit machen ihn zu einem schier unüberwindlichen Gegner, und Renet kann nicht aushelfen, da die Energieladung ihres Zeitzepters einen zu niedrigen Pegel erreicht hat, um andere Aktionen als einen weiteren Zeitsprung zuzulassen. thumb|240px|Auf zur nächsten Station!Um den Pharao zu bezwingen, übersetzt Donatello hastig die Inschift des Sarkophags, und anhand der daraus gewonnenen Hinweise versuchen die Turtles, die Mumie wieder darin einzuschließen. Zwar gelingt ihnen dieses Vorhaben, doch der Pharao befreit sich mühelos aus seinem Gefängnis, und mit ihm zusammen entkommt Savanti durch ein von seinem Notgerät erschaffenes Zeitportal. Niedergeschlagen gibt Renet sich die Schuld für alles, was passiert ist, doch die Turtles weigern sich aufzugeben und sprechen ihr neuen Mut zu. Mit einem Teil der letzten Reserven des Zepters öffnet Renet eine Zeittür, mit der sie Savanti und die Mumie zum nächsten Zwischenstopp in der Zeit verfolgen: Das mittelalterliche Europa. Zitate *thumb|240px|April die VampirinApril: Fühlt sich wie eine Ewigkeit an, seit ich an Halloween unterwegs war. Nach all den Aliens, Dämonen und Supermutanten sind falsche Monster eine nette Abwechslung. Casey Jones: Ha! Gib mir jederzeit echte Monster. Halloween ist mein Lieblingsfest. Ich gehe jedes Jahr raus. *'Michelangelo': Was ist mit dir, Raph? Raphael: Ich bin schon in meinem Kostüm. Das ist die einzige Nacht, in der wir rausgehen können und die Leute uns nicht als Freaks ansehen. Michelangelo: Du kannst dich immer noch als Feen-Prinzessin verkleiden. Raphael [wütend]: Das war NUR EINMAL!! *'Donatello': April! Das kannst du nicht tun! Das bist nicht du! Du musst dagegen ankämpfen! Vampir-April: Aber warum sollte ich dagegen ankämpfen? Ich fühle mich so... gut. Komm mit mir, Donnie! Ich werde dir all diese Furcht austreiben. Nur ein Biss! *'Savanti Romero': Ah, Renet! Du hast mich tatsächlich gefunden, aber viel zu spät. In nur ein paar Tagen wird die gesamte Stadt infiziert und meine Monster-Sklaven sein. Dann wird die Zukunft voller Monster sein, Monster wie mich - Savanti Romero! *thumb|240px|Touristenfalle auf AltägyptischLeonardo: Lies es! Ist das eine Art Rästel? Donnie? Michelangelo: Warte, ein Rätsel?! Wie eine Falle! Das ist keine gute Idee! Donatello: Du hast zu viele Horrorfilme gesehen. Es gibt keine Fallen in antiken Pyramiden. [aktiviert versehentlich die Falle] Michelangelo: Habe ich es nicht gesagt!!! *'Donatello': Woher wusstest du, dass du das Krokodil wählen musstest? Michelangelo: Er sieht aus wie Leatherhead, und er ist der beste Beschützer, den ein Turtle haben kann! Renet: Natürlich! Das ist Sobek! Er war der Beschützer des Königs. [gibt Michelangelo ein Küsschen] Mikey, du bist spitze! *'Savanti Romero': Ich sehe euch beizeiten! [verschwindet] Leonardo: Nein! Donatello: Wir hatten ihn! Renet: Oh, Mist! Das ist alles meine Schuld! Leonardo: Es gibt doch noch eine Chance, sie abzufangen, richtig? Renet: Wenn ich wieder versage, weiß ich nicht, wie viele Ladungen das Zepter noch haben wird. Leonardo: Wir werden nicht aufgeben, nicht jetzt! Nicht wenn April, Casey und der Rest unserer Stadt auf dem Spiel stehen. Renet: [umarmt Leonardo] Danke, Leo! Du bist wirklich ein total tubulärer Anführer. - Okay! Gemäß dem Zepter ist Savanti ins Mittelalter gereist. Es müsste noch genug Energie für zwei Zeitsprünge haben... hoffe ich. Trivia *[[Datei:12_The_Don_Mack.jpg|thumb|240px|''The Don'' (o.) vs. The Mack (u.)]]Renets Erzählung über Savanti Romeros Flucht aus der Kreidezeit enthält einige visuelle Elemente aus der Original-Mirage-Geschichte "The Return of Savanti Romero". *Die Pappgrabsteine im Versteck der Turtles tragen die Namen von Regisseuren bekannter Horrorfilme: John Howard Carpenter (Halloween, 1978 und The Fog, 1980), Sam Raimi (The Evil Dead I''' und '''II, 1981 und 1987), David Cronenberg (Scanners, 1981) und Joe Dante (Piranha, 1978, und The Howling, 1981). *Donatellos imaginäres Bild von sich als "Smooth Donatello" ist die Nachbildung eines Kinoplakats zum Film The Mack (deutscher Titel: Straßen zur Hölle) aus dem Jahr 1973. *Caseys Zitat "Deine Geistestricks wirken nicht bei mir, April!" stammt aus dem Star Wars-Film Return of the Jedi. *Renets Ausruf "Excelsior" (dtsch.: "Immer höher") ist unter anderen als Schlagwort des Staates New York bekannt. In anderen Medien *''TMNT: Monster Mayhem!'' (Juli 2017), ein illustriertes Kinderbuch zum Handlungsbogen der TV-Serie. Vorkommende Charaktere Kategorie:Episoden (2012) Kategorie:Online-Medien Kategorie:Episoden nach Comicvorlagen (2012)